The End Of Life As We Know It
by Ranka Eligor
Summary: After Revan, even after the exile, there was a dark time in which the galaxy had been open for another war. Peace is but a fragile illusion, and the life of many warriors were changed forever by the actions of a few individuals.
1. Prologue

_So this is a story that is now three years old. It was written as an ending for a distinct set of characters on a Star Wars forum in the aftermath of a sudden, and unpredicted time-skip. We had grown so close with one-another that we decided to keep their legacy alive through this story: The End of Life As We Know It... TEOLAWKI for short. The story sets itself fairly four thousand years before A New Hope, thus within the dark period explored by the Kotor series, after Malak and Revan's war. _

_I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does. Even most of this story has not been written by myself, and alas, I cannot claim that the characters are mine either. _

_At least Ranka is XD_

_Me and my friends present to you, the tale of our heroes._

**The End of Life As We Know It  
**

**Prologue**

Times had grown dark for the Republic. Respected Jedi Masters had begun to be seduced to the dark side. The very ones who were meant to protect the Republic were secretly working to destroy it. The corruption did not end at the Jedi. High up within the Senate building, the Supreme Chancellor revealed his true identity.

The Sith Lord, Darth Jetzt, former Dark Lord of the Sith, had been secretly destroying the Republic from within the Republic as Supreme Chancellor. Luring the queen of Onderon and Jedi Master Kyra Maans to his office through rumors being spread of his corruption, he soon took her on as his apprentice. She was told the very one she admired and secretly loved, Master Kit Rendar, would kill her daughter, Arael. Having had lived all her life trying to win the heart of her abandoned daughter, she couldn't let it happen. When she refused, Jetzt warned her that he would end Arael's life. She had no other choice but to join his side. Kyra, now Lady Selae, was sent back into the ranks of the Jedi and secretly following the orders of her new master while he remained incognito. No one knew the two mysterious who had suddenly appeared.

Once preparations were made, he finally admitted it was time to reveal himself to the world. Both Selae and Darth Jetzt left Klasse Ephemora and went to the desolate planet, Korriban. It was time for him to take back the throne he so long ago held from the current Dark Lord Boli. The two fought galantly upon the sands of Korriban until Darth Boli met his end. Once again the Sith were to know the reign of the powerful Darth Jetzt. The great Adena Qel-droma, one of the original members of the founding Order, also left the Jedi Order, but for other reasons. Consumed by the desire to watch over her "children", she watched these proceedings with great interests. The sleeping Huntress within begged to be released as seeing the events unfold reminded her of the glorious days of her rule.

Unforseen events shook the foundation of the new Dark Lord's Sith. Sith Lords who had served under Darth Boli were not about to so quickly lay down all in honor of Jetzt. An ancient Sith Lord thought to be dead had once again appeared...Darth Exar Kun. He did not come alone. Along with the ancient lord came the great Nem'vaah Master, Ranka Darkbroode, and a Sith Lord loyal to Exar, Darth Invidius. The three met Jetzt and his apprentice Selae at the entrance to the Sith Academy.

Darth Exar Kun and Darth Jetzt clashed lightsabers fighting fiercely for the throne as Ranka Darkbroode made his way to try to defeat his apprentice. Ancient grudges and burning hatred fueled the battle on both sides...Kun and Jetzt as well as Selae and Ranka. Confusion and blood issued forth as the battle raged around them. Selae found herself overwhelmed by the skills of the Nem'vaah master and unable to help her own master against Kun. Wanting to save her life and in fear of death, she left the fight and the Sith behind. Jetzt no longer having an apprentice began to slowly disappear into the darkness again. No one knows what happened to the great Sith Lord. Kun also vanished into the darkness never to be seen nor heard from again. It was then that Ranka's deep seated hatred of the Sith was sated for the time. Adena Qel-droma was forced to save the failing Sith order from certain doom as she once again took her place upon the throne as Dark Empress of the Sith...Empress Viea.

The Empress' experience proved useful as the once powerful Republic had become lazy from lack of opposition. Under her fists they soon began to fall. More Jedi Masters flocked to her side remembering her greatness as a Jedi. Some were lured by the power while others such as Kit Rendar did so to save Corellia from certain doom. More Jedi began to be seduced by the dark ways of the Force...to her side. Turning the failings of the Republic to protect the citizens from war, she used war propaganda to turn the tide as wars began. The once revered Jedi began to be looked upon unfavorably in the public's eye. Even the very Senate turned against the once protectors of the foundation of the Republic.

The dark times did not end there. Since the coming of the Ebonclaws, Matron Lirreka had begun her own manipulations. Stealing Arael away from her mother, she managed to taunt Kyra and wedge the hostility for the race known as the Danthiri further within her mind. Lirreka also began her conquests of numerous planets important to the Republic. Coordinated perfectly with the movements of the Sith, soon the Ebonclaw held one of the important trade lines. The Sith controlled the other. The Republic now was at the mercy of the Sith as the Republic desperately tried to think of a way out of this dangerous web. Kyra, however, believed the two were working closely together. The idea was not far fetched since once before the two worked closely together while married. Only time would tell if the two were trying to bring the Republic to their knees and set up their own empire.

The once great Selae returned to her given name of Kyra Maans and her former way of life as an assassin. Contracted out to destroy the Jedi Temple, she brought her band of ruffians and set about the task. Countless Jedi younglings who were inside met a horrific end as the Jedi Temple came crashing down around them. It was only the beginning of what was to come.

When Ranka Darkbroode learned of the explosion, he sought out Kyra Maans within the palace walls of Onderon. Face to face, he demanded to know if the reports of the queen's involvement were true. When the claims were denied and she feigned innocence, he vowed not to allow her to get away with her trickery this time. Waiting within the shadows of her chambers, he showed her how her actions would ultimately bring an end to the Order. Just as a crack in a foundation never held the building for long, so the Jedi would fall. Unable to deal with the fury behind his words, she cowered in her room at the magnitude of what he had shown her...yet her hatred for him grew. Damien Nightblade, Jedi Master and friend to the queen comforted her even through his own pain at the events. He had always looked up to her like a mother and she considered him a son.

Arael, the daughter of the queen and adopted by Lirreka, had learned of the incident and had to see the destruction for herself. She had never gotten along with her mother and this fueled the hatred for her more. Inside the rubble, she met her old friend, Damien. The two were pulled together yet again over the destruction one woman had caused. Horrified at her deeds, she turned to Damien and vowed to help bring her mother to justice. Damien, however, sought to reconcile the two even after all the horrible deeds she had committed. Joining with the Jedi, Arael was taken under his wing as his padawan. He began to train her in the ways of the Jedi in the hopes of showing her another way. Soon more began to blossom between the two. As more Jedi began to leave the Order, Damien Nightblade was bestowed the honor of acting as head master of the Jedi. He tried valiantly to restore the Order from within, but the destruction was already too great.

As Viea's lust for power grew and her first intentions of restoring balance were overcome, another Sith began to appear. It was the Sith Witch Sable. Unwilling to side with Viea completely, she offered only her services when it served her own purposes. Little did she know that Viea had reasons to keep the witch around until she learned some of her secrets. Sable learned of an unique gift the Jedi Arael possessed and wanted them for herself. Damien soon found himself not only trying to uphold the Order, but trying to protect his padawan and love from the clutches of the witch.

Viea's hand began to stretch out across all of the galaxy as the Jedi occupied worlds became her next targets. Jedi forces and the Republic were too outnumbered and began falling under the hand of the mighty Empress. Unable to defend even themselves, the Jedi were faced with extinction or exile. Grieved, Damien gave the order and the Jedi split up spreading themselves across the galaxy to escape the hand of the Sith and aid the Republic's rebellion. The Sith reign and formation of an Empire was complete.

The Jedi continued training while in exile. Times were very dark for them as supplies, rations and contact with the others were growing slim. The fates of the others weren't known as all fled Coruscant that day. Finally, a light began to shine at the end of the dark tunnel. Kyra Maans, the queen of Onderon had been reported dead. Arael as her only heir now was to take her place. Through Onderon, the Republic started receiving supplies and rebuilding began. The young queen's help reached beyond that. She had spoken to the Matron Lirreka and even enlisted the help of the Ebonclaw and Mandalorians in this effort...for a price. Once the rebellion was strong enough, the Republic made a move towards reclaiming Coruscant.

Sith and Jedi forces clashed at the seat of power in the Empire. The Empress had been on a mission of her own for some time. As the Sith began to devestate the rebellion under the leadership of Darth Ravinos, formerly Kit Rendar, and Admiral Invidius, the threads of their unity were beginning to unravel. Halfway through the battle when the rebellion forces were at 50 strength, the Sith turned against each other starting the Sith Civil War. The Rebellion couldn't believe their eyes as they focused their fire upon the warring Sith and began to drive their forces back. When the battle had ended, Coruscant had been retaken. Sith forces retreated only to begin their holy war again. The source of the civil war soon revealed himself...Darth Apocalypse. Devestation and heavy losses were reported on both sides as the Sith had all but wiped themselves out.

On Onderon things were far from calm. Miraculously, the former queen, Kyra Maans returned to Onderon. Persons in the street were shocked as they believed her ghost had returned, yet she was indeed alive. Damien Nightblade, who had been visiting Arael at the time rushed out to see if the rumors were true. It was then the discovery was made. It was Kyra, but her mind had factored. The insane woman had two personalities now...Selae and the Jedi Master Kyra. Selae met Damien on the street that day demanding to have the throne returned to her. When she was refused, she attacked him in an attempt to kill him. Arael rushed to the scene only to bring out Kyra again and save the Jedi Master. The new queen knew Kyra needed help. If she were to remain on Onderon, the possibility of a new civil war starting would be too great. Over time, she learned the Sith personality was becoming dominant. Not knowing what else to do, Selae was exiled to a remote planet with only the supplies to live upon. What had not been expected, was the now Dark Jedi's apprentice, Raviel, coming to her rescue. Selae escaped and vowed to have her complete revenge upon all who had wronged her.

Seeking out the Sith Witch, Sable, Selae struck a deal. For the return of the heirloom lightsaber once wielded by Freedon Nadd, she would deliver Arael to Sable. Selae's plans were to destroy the child, but her lust for the powerful saber was stronger. Arael was captured and exchanged for the lightsaber. While in captivity, she discovered the former Sith Witch had lost the ferocity she once had. The trap she had set up for Viea had worked against her. As Viea grew stronger, Sable began to become compassionate. When Selae tracked down Sable, the witch sacrificed her own life to save Arael. Her last words to the Jedi Knight was a task. She was to destroy all of Sable's stores of information to prevent them from falling into the hands of Viea and Selae.

So we begin the story of four souls linked together...Kyra Maans as Selae, Ranka Darkbroode, Damien Nightblade and Arael Ebonclaw.


	2. Chapter 1 Bittersweet Return

_Here is the first true chapter of TEOLAWKI. Hope you enjoy it everyone! It is one of the parts I have not written, and in respect of the original writters, I have not modified any words from it. Alas, if some parts seem inconsistent with each-other, please bare with it: it has been the collaborative work of many people put togheter to form a single, solid segment of the story._

_George Lucas owns Star Wars, if I did, Darth Maul would still be alive. _

_Without any further interuption, here it is-The First Chapter! ;)_

**Chapter 1: Bittersweet Return**

Written by: Kelly (Kyra) and Blade (Damien)

As the war raged on, Arael traveled across the galaxy in search of Sable's storehouses of knowledge. She had all but destroyed one when her travels brought her near Nem'vaar. The solemn planet the Nem'vaah Order called home brought back memories of the man she had fallen in love with. Not knowing his fate after the war, she felt such sorrow. It had been ages since they had seen each other.

Bringing her ship down to the surface of the planet, she landed not far from Mt. Ashterton. The beautiful plains were aglow with the moonlight. Arael stepped out of her ship and pulled her cloak tightly about her weary form. Letting her gaze move to the tall, majestic mountain, she drank of it's beauty as the memories swept through her mind. A smile touched her lips as she remembered coming here with Damien and Paul numerous times. Much had happened here that had shaped their lives afterwards. Lowering her eyes to the grasses, she began to walk towards it. Arael wanted to see the moonlight atop it once more. Here, at least, she would feel close to Damien.

Atop the mountain, Damien stood at the entrance of the cave he had turned into a sanctuary while a pupil of Ranka Darkbroode. Placing his hand over the cold stone, he looked out across the landscape lost in his thoughts. Many Jedi's lives had been lost in the great battle of Coruscant. Part of him couldn't escape the feeling that he still had failed to repel the Sith forces to begin with. Such thoughts only reminded him of Arael. She had always been at his side throughout the exile telling him it wasn't his fault. How he missed her. It was this thought that soon took over in his mind.

Arael struggled up the side of the mountain as her wearied form protested from the effort. She had spent countless days within her ship without sleep as a new vision had come to her.

_As she entered the building, darkness loomed about the place sending chills throughout her body. Never before had she felt so cold. Hopelessness and fear began to seep into her as she followed the familiar voice down the hallway. It was the voice of her mother, Kyra Maans. Finally reaching the door, she opened it and stepped inside to be greeted by an intense wave of dark energy. It swirled around her threatening to consume her as a beast it's prey. Hearing her voice yell something in return, the room burst into a bright white light. It continued pushing back the darkness until all that was left was the body of her mother on the ground. Hurrying to her side, she turns around only to see the twisted face of a dark spirit reach for her and wrench her heart out. Everything turns dark._ She always awoke afterwards in a cold sweat.

Arael had spent countless hours pouring over the vision and knew what it meant. Selae would try to kill her again, but this time she would succeed.

Pausing near the top, she runs her hand across her forehead as if trying to wipe the memory of the vision away. She was here to relax and seek some comfort, not dwell upon the future.

Damien hears something and turns his moonlight gaze towards the source. A dark figure had just crested the mountain and now stood dusting his or her clothing. He stays within the entrance of the cave hidden in the darkness. There was something almost familiar about the person. Perhaps it was just a dream.

Arael steps from the darkness as the cloud that had covered part of the moon moved. As the moonlight shines down upon her, the reddish-gold locks catch the light and shine like polished gold.

Was this a trick of his mind or was she really here? He stepped out of the shadows to get a better look. "Arael?" he softly calls.

She turns her head towards the voice and smiles faintly. "Damien?" Had her eyes deceived her or her mind created this illusion? Or could this possibly be real? Slowly, she makes her way towards him.

The closer she comes, the more certain he is it is her. Damien also begins walking towards her. A smile of disbelief and joy was upon his face.

Her footsteps quickened until she found herself in his embrace. Tears of joy and relief fell from her eyes. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

His arms wrapped around her protectively as if afraid she might disappear. Damien kissed her forehead and brought her closer in his arms. "I had no idea what had happened to you. Word came from Onderon of your disappearance during the war. Thank the force you're alright."

She pulled away to look into his tear filled eyes as her hands moved up to caress his face. Damien turned his head to meet her palms and kiss them lightly before bending down to meet her lips.

When he slowly pulled back and their lips parted, his eyes glanced over her with concern. "Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head no and breaks into a big smile as the concern filled h is face. "I'm fine. My only regret is not returning to you sooner."

He draws her into his arms again as if he still can't believe she's right there. Suddenly, a thought enteres his mind. Stepping back from her, he lowers his eyes to the ground. "This may be odd timing, but there's something I've been meaning to ask you for some time." His hands both go into the pockets of his robes as his face turns serious. He then raises his eyes to meet hers.

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Ask me? What is it? Is something wrong?" The look of confusion was replaced with one of worry.

He smiles and shakes his head. He seems nervous about something. It was a trait she had never seen in him before except the time when he faced his father, Vortigern. Pulling a box from his pocket, he takes her hands in his own and kneels before her. Looking at her with love, he finally utters the question. "Arael, will you marry me?"

Her mouth opens in surprise as he opens the box with the diamond ring inside. Arael's hands pull from his own grasp as she covers her mouth and the tears fall down her face once again. Never had she thought their relationship would reach this point. Her eyes move from the ring to his eyes. Seeing the love within them, she nods her head while struggling to find her voice. "Yes. Yes, of course. Oh, how I love you, Damien."

He rises to his feet taking her in his arms as they kiss. Her head then rests upon his shoulder as she whispers yes again in his ear. Relief flooded over him as well as joy to her answer. "I love you, Arael," he whispers back to her while holding her tightly in his arms.

It was then that the thoughts of the vision began to creep back into her mind. How could she marry him while knowing their time together would be short? It wouldn't be fair to him. Damien already had so much heartache in his life. Yet, she also knew that to refuse him would devastate him as well. She tried to push the thoughts away and hide them from him. As she closed her eyes, the thoughts seemed to lessen. They were together now and that was what was important. Still she couldn't put the sadness away. Time was against them.

"Did you have a specific time in mind?" She hoped the question would throw him off from sensing her worries.

He felt her thougthts of worry weaken, which only made his own grow. There was something she didnt want to tell him...

"You know I'm no good with plans. I'm happy with whatever you'd prefer." He allowed a silence to overtake them after he'd spoken, in order to decide weather or not to question her now about her troubles.

Her blue eyes looked upon him with such love as she felt the tears fall from her eyes and down her face. At such a happy moment she shouldn't be feeling such sadness. What was it she had always been taught? The visions of the future aren't always true since the events haven't occurred yet, but it was hard to let go of it. Her days were numbered as well as the time with him. She swallowed and moved a hand to brush her tears away.  
She smiled at him hoping to offer reassurance. "The sooner the better. We've been apart for far too long as it is. I want to spend as much time as I can with you while it's still possible."

It was then she realized a slip of what she had said. Hopefully he didn't notice the hint yet the worry flooded her anew as her heart beat wildly against her chest. _Please don't take notice of it,_ she thought. _Just relax. The more you concentrate on it, the more obvious it will be._ She does some quick thinking as her smile seems a little more forced. "It seems the peace never lasts very long," she quickly utters.  
He took a step back, and grasped her hands firmly, to gaze into her eyes, and attempt to see the truth of all this. Her blue eyes were filled with emotions, stronger than he had ever seen in her before. He ran his hands slowly up her arms and when they arrived at her shoulders he pulled her close again...She was trembling and the teardrops were only more apparent now, as the cloth of his clothing slowly became more moistened.

"Please...Tell me of your vision, Arael...I can help, The Jedi are gaining stability and Traycin is keeping order on Shaderon. The war is over, and now all thats left..is this, you and me."

A silent sorrow swept over them like the gusting currents of the wind, and although it was to be expected, it was the most terrible pain he had ever experienced. He knew what was going to happen and that brought him to the a decisions of crystaline purity. He would do everything he could to change it. Once before he had been too late, he wouldnt do it again. Damien knew he could not stand for it to happen again.

His voice now was of a softer tone than she had ever heard though on the inside he was an emotional horror. It was on the outside where he held firm.  
He whispered in her ear quietly, "please...".

To Arael, his tone was soft and comforting. It was easy to be lost in his embrace and let the worries of this world just melt away, but this was something that couldn't melt away. The pain of knowing he had just proposed and was expecting to live the rest of his life with her only wedged the dagger of sadness further into her chest. Closing her eyes as she clutched to him, she tried to shut out the vision's memories but knew she could never do that. Whether she wanted to believe it or not, she knew like before it would come to pass.

"This isn't the time. This is a happy occassion, Damien. Can we focus on it, please?" she pleaded with him wanting to stem the tide of emotions being held back.

Leaning her head back to look into his eyes, she already saw the sorrow there. He was holding it all within. She knew the path of a Jedi was that of controlling one's own emotions. Damien had already been through so much...losing his mother and brother...killing his father...the loss of even Paul... He didn't deserve this; and now, now she was only bringing more heartache to him. It was when she saw those eyes, she knew she had to tell him. He didn't need to know all she had seen.

"It's Selae. She's out to destroy the Republic and all of the Jedi. I will stop her but at a great cost. It's something I am destined to do. This is why I joined the Jedi, to fight evil. I can't ask another to confront her. She's my mother afterall. I can save her and end Selae's madness."  
He blinked hard attempting to hold back the tears that he knew were coming. Damien knew what facing Selae meant. It was now that his greatest fears had been exposed. Never before in his life had he felt this way. Even throughout all the years of his hardened Jedi Training, fear was consuming him. Quickly, controling, deadly, this fear was like a plague. In his heart he knew, that even a plague could be halted in his tracks. He would stop at nothing to keep this from happening.

"Arael, your mother is a great challange, even for myself. When she's being controlled by Selae..." he paused before speaking again. "You saw first hand what Selae did." He turned his head away, in order to keep his composure, though it appeared to be failing slowly. "Arael, please. Send someone else...anyone. You have an entire planet at your disposal, and I have the entire Jedi Order at mine. You don't have to do this."  
She shakes her head no at this suggestion. "This battle isn't Onderon's. Besides, Onderon can do without me. They had to survive this long while I've been away. Damien, you don't understand all that's in play right now. Selae would have killed me long ago if it weren't for another Sith confronting her instead. I know there's Kyra inside her still somewhere. Selae has taken control over her. I have to try to rescue my mother. It's the one thing I owe her after the years of heartache I put her through in rejecting her. The Jedi need to help the Republic rebuild now. You're too important to the order to face her. They need you. Besides, you've trained me well. I may not be a master, but I can reach Kyra inside of Selae."

She knew what she was saying to Damien he would never go along with. Her hand reached up to his face and gently turned it to face her. Her thumbs brushed the tears that had fallen from his eyes away as she smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him gently. When their lips parted, she looked into his eyes. "I love you, Damien. You know this in the depths of your heart. All I want know is to be with you."  
"Then stay. Please. Be with me, while we still can..." His voice trailed off, as he sadly and mistakenly repeated those dreaded words that he had heard not too long ago. Those words were like a poison slowly coursing through his veins. Its pain was worse than he ever would experience. It was the slow torturuous feeling of being torn apart from the inside out with nothing but your heart to control the intensity of the pain. Even with that in its desperate attempt to stop to the events that were to come, it was not enough.

"What about my brother, he can help you..." As soon as he said it, his mind discarded the idea. No, he couldnt, there would be no use. Arael wouldn't put even someone as cold hearted as Traycin in danger again so soon after war. It wasnt possible that he was in fighting condition let alone strong enough to face a Sith Lord.

"Arael, even countless years of Jedi training may not be enough, This woman was the Apprentace to the Dark Lord of the Sith. I know its your mother. She means a great deal to me as well, but there must be some other way." It was those words that furthered the dreaded feeling that was slowly overtaking his body. Kyra was there, the one who had always accepted him. She was always there. In the last encounter they had, he had put a gun to her back. Just great Damien. just great.  
She could feel the pain in him. It even leaked through his words as she heard his plea. It only brought fresh tears to her eyes. She hated this. Part of her felt like all of this was her fault. Since even before they were together, she caused him heartache. First, her chosing Paul over him and staying with him...then her leaving Paul to be with Damien. She had to be the bearer of bad news to Damien of Paul's fate. As he mourned his close friend, the guilt of his death weighed heavily upon her. Then, there were the attacks of Sable and the Sith against her. Once again, Damien was caught in the middle. Things had quietened down after the war but not before her kidnapping and Selae's appearance again. The fates it seemed wanted to keep them apart. Perhaps now, during this time of peace, was a time they could settle down. All of the other establishments of Sable's had been destroyed save one. Arael knew the location and also how hard it would be for another to locate. It could wait for a time.

She gazed up at him and nodded her head. The torment that coursed through him was tearing him apart. He needed her to be with him now. Arael knew that she as well needed to be around the man she loved. The dark times were still closing in around them and she wanted to clutch to the only light and hope she knew...him.  
"She loves you too, Damien, as a mother. I saw it in her eyes. I doubt she holds your actions against her. All of the betrayl she has wrought to the Jedi and even you caused you to act the way you did," she said softly while searching his face. Her words were doing little to comfort him. Reaching her hands reached down to clasp his, she interlocked her fingers in his own.

"I'll stay, Damien. I promise no more talk about Selae." She smiled at him genuinely as his gaze met hers. He could see she meant her words. "Besides, we have a wedding to plan."

He held her hands tightly, constantly rubbing over them with his thumbs as if it were the cure for the poision that was consuming him. Nothing felt better than this did now, though at the same time nothing felt worse. He fought back the thoughts of Selae and began to set his focus on the moment. Besides, how could one plan a wedding with evil on their mind? And so, he hid the thoughts away. He couldnt get rid of them, as much as he wanted to, so he just kept them quiet. Like a sleeping dragon within his heart, he kept his mind quiet hoping not to awaken the monster within.

"You're right...plans...You said you wanted to have it on Naboo by the stream..." His features seemed to soften a bit.  
She stepped towards him bringing her hands down to her side still enclosed in his own. Their fingers untwine as she wraps one behind him and the other rests over his heart. She leans her head against him letting his warmth and comfort wash over her.

"I don't want a huge wedding on Onderon. All that pomp and circumstance is too much. Just the two of us along with Bo and Mandalore as witnesses. We can finally have our vacation there as we've talked about for a long time. What do you think?" She hoped to forget the visions as well. Being here with him seemed to be all that mattered. Besides, they were soon to be married. The fates wouldn't rip them apart this time.  
Damien rested his chin gently on top her head as he drew the soft sent of her hair in. His arms wrapped around her hoping to provide some comfort. "I think thats wonderful. I dont really enjoy the the overcrowed social scene of Onderon anyway. I wish Paul were here to join us though. But I'm sure he'll be watching."  
She said nothing in reply as she closes her eyes. Paul surely was watching over them. She hoped he had found some peace at last. As the two held each other, the gentle breeze washed over them as the moon bathed them in its pure light. Everything was as it should be...or so it seemed.


	3. Chapter 2 Growing Determination

_Same deal as for Chapter one, this is the second part of the story I have not had a hand in. Don't worry, my part is comming soon (I think many will notice LOL). So, just because I HAVE to say this, I do not own George Lucas, Star Wars does. Now that this is out of the way, I can resume my training with my army of fetuses with shotguns... and leave you to read Chapter 2_

_Enjoy! ;)_

**Chapter 2: Growing Determination**

Written by Kelly (Kyra) and Blade (Damien)

For over a year now, Selae had hunted Arael down. When she learned of the lairs filled with the knowledge of the ancient Sith Witch, she could not wait to help herself. Selae knew a little of Sable since taking the gauntlets and cape from the woman. As their new master, the spirits trapped within were somewhat forthcoming with the information she sought.

Selae fumed again as she reached another one of Sable's secret lairs of knowledge only to find the smoking ruins. The brat had done it again. The witch somehow knew that Selae would try to get her hands on some of her hidden research. Her last wish was for Arael to destroy them. Hunting the child turned into a race to find the lairs before they were destroyed. Somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that the spirits trapped were still loyal to their original master. How was it that the order in which she proceeded to the lairs was the exact order Arael destroyed them in. Perhaps the child had sensed it and was stronger than she original thought.

The Sith witch had given her life to protect the spawn of Kyra. The change of heart was touching, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. Arael may have escaped but only for a time. As she walked through the charred remains, she kicked the debris with her foot hoping to find some shred of something that survived. The black, crinkled paper disintegrated right before her eyes as she kicked them. The girl was smart in one aspect. Whatever she used to destroy the building was powerful enough to leave no traces. Another key piece of information she learned from the wrecked site. Arael hadn't destroyed the other lairs to the degree of this one. It had to have held very important and dangerous information. Selae was not about to give up her search. Too much was at risk now for her to give it all away. She would accomplish her goal and then...then she would crush the redheaded brat under her heel. With Kyra's seed forever destroyed, she then could turn her attentions to others...namely the Ebonclaw and the Jedi.

Dejectedly, she turned from the smoking rubble and headed back toward her ship. Her mood was getting fouler by the second. There were other places to visit...other places that may or may not have been destroyed. One thing was certain...the child would pay for this.

XxxxX

Months had come and gone quickly to Arael. Her head was filled with plans for the wedding as well as courtly affairs within Onderon. One thing she had talked to Damien about was her leaving the throne behind. For years they had been separated from one another as he went about Jedi duties and she about matters of the state. Feeling herself being torn apart by being queen and Jedi, she had made a decision. Damien was not the least bit happy about it, but he supported her the same. No longer would he be wondering of her safety.

Final plans were set and the date she would formally withdraw as Queen were complete. The week before the wedding, she would no longer be Queen Ebonclaw...instead she once again would be Jedi Knight Arael Ebonclaw. Leaving all of the diplomacy of the throne behind didn't bother her one bit. It would be good again to freely move... to be close to Damien. As the date approached, she grew anxious in his absence. Rebuilding of the Republic was taking more of his time. The few days they could spend away, were the best times of her life.

"Mistress?"

Arael turned her head toward her aid and smiled at her. "Yes, Amelia. What is it?"

The young woman stepped forward with a package wrapped delicately. "The other maidens and I don't have much, but we wanted to show you our appreciation for serving Onderon in such difficult times. We are glad to have met you. Your grandmother Talia would be well pleased with you." She handed the wrapped package over to Arael and then bowed to her.

Unable to find the right words to say, Arael looked at the woman and smiled. "Thank you, Amelia. You didn't have to do any of this."

Amelia blushed and nodded with her eyes downcast. "It was our honor. Please, open it."

Arael turned around and laid the package on top of the bed. Slowly, she unwrapped it only to reveal a beautiful gown of white. Her hands went in to touch the ivory silk and held it up. "Oh, Amelia, it's beautiful." She turned around to face the woman and smiled. "Thank you." She moved toward the woman and hugged her. Amelia had become her one true friend while in the courts. Not only was she her primary decoy, she was the one who made her laugh when her heart was saddened by Damien's absence.

"We had the seamstresses specially tailor it for you. It was our gift and blessing for you in your marriage. You'll be missed, milady."

Arael laughed and nodded her head. "As will you. You know I'll come to visit you when I can. With the Jedi, you never know where you'll be sent again. Besides, I have to make sure the new queen doesn't let the Mandalorians walk all over her. Knowing Mandalore, he'll get greedy as time passes."

A knock on the door to her chambers is heard as she leaves her bags she had begun packing and turns around. "Enter"

The door slowly opened and her bodyguard peeked his head in. "Malady. The delegation has arrived and are awaiting your presence."

"Thank you."

The door quietly closes behind as she turns back to Amelia. "I don't know if I'll ever get everything packed..."

"I'll handle it, milady."

Her hand is gently placed on the shoulder of the woman as she smiles. "Thank you, Amelia." Saying nothing else, she leaves the room and begins the long walk toward the receiving chamber. Today was the day the ruling families learned of her resignation and the future of Onderon. Arael took a deep breath before walking into the room. The confidence that once was lacking seemed to fill her being again.

"I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice. There is much to be discussed."

Heads bowed and the meeting began to proceed through closed doors.

XxxxX

Selae continued meditating while hiding at the edge of the outer rim. News of the war ending and Coruscant falling back into the hands of the Jedi eventually reached her ears though it was some time later. She felt disconnected from the rest of the galaxy, but her drive to find the one thing that would forever crush and kill Kyra Maans was what had consumed her mind.

The news of a Sith Civil War starting in the midst of the battle for Coruscant had touched the almost dead Jedi Master sleeping within and Selae had quite the time forcing her back down. Kyra desperately struggled once again for control and had almost succeeded. The fool was still madly in love with Kit Rendar that it threatened everything. Only once had Selae been able to use it to her advantage. Kyra's deepest desire was to be with her former Jedi Master and love. It was this that Selae tapped into. Promises of forever being with the man she loved and the nights of passion that followed were enough to help convince her to submit. What she hadn't expected and what eventually led to total submission was Arael casting her off to exile. The final tear within Kyra's being was complete. Shattered and not willing to fight any longer, she conceded.

Now the Jedi Master usually slept through the evilness Selae splayed across the galaxy. Yet, just when she thought the woman would sleep through all, the death of Sable and attempt to kill Arael had only reawaken her. The battle had begun again. Selae knew she was able to keep suppressing Kyra for a time, but her ability to continue to do so after learning of the complete destruction of the Sith was uncertain. The last time Selae walked among the Sith, it was aboard Darth Ravinos' ship. The daughter between Kit and Kyra was her target at the time, though Ravinos proved too difficult to sway. He refused to give Selae any time with the girl unmonitored since discovering her ultimate goal. His love for his daughter only enraged Selae more. Had she stayed aboard his flagship, she might have been destroyed as well. Selae would have to thank Arael for that...right before she killed her.

As thoughts returned to the brat, she rose from her meditation sitting and let out a cry of anger as she slammed her fist into the durasteel locker.

"The bitch shall be mine but not before I see her cower before the complete might that is Selae!"

She moved back toward the cockpit and set a course for Ruusan. She needed to check on what other news her apprentice, Raviel, had collected.

XxxxX

The wedding day had arrived sooner than had seemed possible. Things had smoothed over at Onderon and the new royalty seemed to have already captured the hearts of the people. Still Arael had kept her presence around to ensure the woman had help when needed. As time had approached for the wedding, nervousness and the sense for rushing filled her. So much had been left undone since she had denounced all offers for help in this joyous occasion. She wanted it all to be perfect and somewhat secretive. Their special day would not be ruined by Holonet news and other news thirsty persons.

Relations between the Queen of Naboo and that of Arael were strong since the ending of the war. Not wanting to step upon any toes, she had been approached by both Arael and Damien requesting her blessing for them to hold the wedding here on Naboo instead of Onderon. When Arael pleaded her reasoning and sense for secrecy, the Queen had gladly obliged and even helped supply some things that would become necessary. Monies were not something the two had freely to spend. Ever since Arael had left the throne, she had once again taken the vow of poverty as a Jedi.

As she peeked her eyes out the tent, she looked toward the sky. Clouds were overhead earlier and she now was nervous. "Don't rain...please don't rain."

She pulled her head back into the tent and sighed. Sitting down at the tiny station, she glanced at her appearance and a thought crossed her mind. Soon she would no longer be Arael Ebonclaw. Instead she would be Mrs. Damien Nightblade.

Hearing a rustling outside the tent, she turned her head toward the entrance to see the silhouette of a man. "Arael?"

The smile on her face widened as she immediately knew who it was. "Damien...oh, don't come in. It's bad luck."

He shifted his weight outside and bowed his head shaking it in humor. Damien had not believed in such superstitions as she was raised to believe. "I haven't seen you for days. You would deny me this one thing over some superstition?"

She could hear the smile within his words. "_You_ may not believe them, but while growing up on Roon, I was exposed to many who later wished they had. Please," she replied jokingly.

His tone grew serious. "I can't wait until I can call you my wife."

The words brought a swell of love to her heart. "Me neither."

He then walked away to give her more time to prepare. The clouds in the sky were far in her mind now. What mattered was they were finally to be together. Perhaps it was his knowing of how nervous she was that brought him to her tent. He always seemed to know the perfect things to say. No matter the reason, it remained in her mind.

Putting the final touches to her face, she stood and walked out of the tent. Standing outside with his arm outstretched was none other than Mandalore. He had always been kind to her and was willing to act as her father in the ceremony. She placed her hand through his arm and they proceeded toward the stream.

The sun began to peek out of the clouds and shine upon the proceedings as she finally raised her eyes only to see Damien staring at her with wide eyed wonder. She heard his comment in her head..their private moment and it caused her to smile and blush as she turned her head toward her feet again. Slowly, she walked toward him. Damien moved toward her as Mandalore presented her to him and took her hand. She raised her eyes up again and smiled at him with such love before looking to his right to see Jedi Master Bo Madet smiling at the two of them. As one they turn toward the minister and the ceremony begins.

Sorrow and fear of the future were not present that day. Love was strong enough to shut out all feelings of hope and replace them with joy and peace. Thoughts of Selae and the deaths of the Sith were far from all minds. Instead, hope for another day grew...hope for a better life.


	4. Chapter 3 Joyful Deception

_Yadiyadiyada... At LAST, I've had a part in this one! WOOT! Okay, so, upon reading it again, I've come to a sad realisation... My writting is atrocious. This isn't stopping me from putting this out though, because I'm just too darned stuborn to even consider the possibility of stopping._

_Shoots Star Wars Copyrights YEAH! It belongs to George Lucas! HA to you, copyrights! : )_

_Enjoy ;)_

**Chapter 3: Joyful Deception**

Written by Kelly (Kyra) and Kel (Ranka)

Selae had known how to impersonate others for many years. Life with the Ebonclaws had shown her that much. Raviel had created a biosuit to mimic that of Ranka's lost love, Cortana. She didn't know much about the woman, but from the memories she touched in Ranka's mind long ago, she was able to do a decent job. Surely enough time had passed between them as to create a few changes in the redhead to account for small discrepancies. The real problem was the voice. Focusing upon the image of the woman and the man Ranka had become, she tried to pull what them what the voice might have been like. The time when she and Ranka had spoken somewhat cordially, he had reacted to her differently than before. Suspicious, she had read his thoughts and discovered one of the many secrets he had hidden. Selae didn't know the full story, but she did know the woman had left him. Her leaving had ripped a hole through his soul. It was this piece of knowledge that sparked the fire for Selae's perfect revenge.

Having finished the ensemble, she was ready for anything. The ship sensors alerted her of her approach to the planet she had visited only a few times before. Nem'vaar stood peaceful and quiet in her viewer. "Soon, Nem'vaah, soon I will have my revenge." She disguised her own presence in the Force while beginning the long descent. A satisfied smile was on her face, as she couldn't wait to see the face of the great Nem'vaah Master, Ranka Darkbroode.

XxxxX

Arael once again desperately tried to get a hold of Tweeto as another wave of contractions moved across her back and abdomen. Damien was in an important council meeting...one that she knew should not be disturbed unless in the gravest of conditions. She had waited for a time hoping the contractions would subside. It was not the first time she thought she was in labor. At least twice, she had been rushed to the medical wing only to discover it was false labor pains. This time it seemed different. The contractions were increasing in frequency and intensity. She closed her eyes and put a hand over her stomach as her other hand braced herself against the wall. "Answer, Tweeto!"

_Beep boooreeep._

"Tweeto! Oh, thank the stars I've reached you. It's time."

_Bo reeep? _The excited sound of chattering was heard in the  
comlink.

"Tell Damien I'm on my way to the medical wing."

Waiting until she heard the affirmative, she moved out into the hallway where friends from the Order had gathered to assist her. Damien knew the chances of him being able to get away immediately in these circumstances might be difficult. For this very reason, some of his padawans were given the task. Though they were not ready for some missions, he had assigned them another one important to him. The birth of his son.

XxxxX

She landed far enough away from the Temple as to not alert him to her presence. Stepping out of the ship, she straightened her clothing and ran a hand through the red hair. Moving her gaze to the Temple standing in the distance, she saw the moonlight framing it against the darkness of the night sky. It was almost as if nature knew what was coming and was setting the perfect setting for her. With determination fuelling her, she began the long trek to the massive doors to the Nem'vaah Temple. Selae knew that slipping up in the least would only result in her death. She would have to be cautious.

XxxxX

It was another night on a world he had come to know as his home. The moon was shining brightly upon the horizon in the sky devoid of all imperfections. All that could be seen was the thick blanket of the dark night casting a constant haze on the ground. Only the pure light of the moon reflected upon the ocean, from which the sound of the waves crashing against the ancient hills could be heard.

The wind was flapping the cape of his coat in a soft, nearly gentle breeze that breathed though his hair, which in turn, was shielding his emerald eyes from the world. Even through the comfort of the night, he could not find himself at peace as war was dividing the galaxy not by systems, but by individuals. The force was standing at the very edge of a bottomless pit from which there would be no escape. There, the madness of the fall would consume it just as madness had consumed the hearts and minds of those who could feel it.

Turning around, he went back within the old temple of the Nem'vaah as his thoughts wandered elsewhere. The Nem'vaah Master marched towards the central hall, where the majestic stained glass hovered above his head. The moon filtering through was casting countless stars across the room. These stars soon began to form shapes of unspeakable complexity and beauty. He sat down as his thoughts continued to draw him away from the room. One thing prevented him from falling into the peace the night offered. His voice cut through the quietness of the halls, "There is a disturbance in the force..."

It was then that he could hear the doors to the Temple open and the sound of footsteps echo in the hallway. The redheaded woman's face was half covered by her flame red hair concealing her identity. Her eyes took in the Temple as if seeing an old friend again. Pain leached from her very being as she walked through the halls slowly. Watching her, one would think of a tortured soul walking through the past once again unable to rest.

When the woman reached the hallway where he was standing, she froze in her footsteps as if seeing a ghost. Uneasiness and a sense of relief washed over her features as she saw him. It was Ranka. She said nothing as she just stood there for a long time, watching him. So far the biosuit had helped hide her presence as Selae from him. Still she had to focus hard upon maintaining the illusion and trying to act the part of his lost love.

XxxxX

Had his senses left him? Had madness so cruelly overcome his mind that he was now to be haunted by the ghost of his love? He couldn't think nor speak. Standing as rigid as a statue as the sight of this angel slowly...inevitably brought tears to the Dematri's eyes.

Water he thought. He remembered her promise to him as she was being taken away: to go into a world from which the notion of eternity was different from the Dematris' own ideals.

Even through the barriers of the dimensions that the force had brought between them, their love could not be contained. His angel's love was being brought down upon his entire world as the tears she shed for him, fell as rain upon the temple. For now the sky began to respond to the feelings within his heart as the clouds poured out their content upon this fateful reunion.

The tear dropped, as did the first drop of rain...

"Fo... Fortuna?"

Though still far away, he could sense the tears filling her own eyes as she hesitated for a moment but then took a step towards him. Slowly another step forced her closer as her voice seemed to catch in her throat. When she was finally able to speak his name, it was more of a whisper, but he could still hear it.

"Kel..."

XxxxX

The name was ancient, for she plucked it from the well of memories of Kyra's past within these halls with Darius, a long departed Nem'vaah Master. He had always called Ranka by that name…Kel. It seemed almost fitting to call him that again.

The rain splashed harder against the stained glass window casting a peculiar shadow upon Ranka's form. The dark shadows where the raindrops fell were etched across his face and fell down it just as the tears fell from his eyes. Selae almost leaped for joy on the inside at the pain she could feel coursing through him.

"It has been...such a long time..." She continued shakily.

Too long a time had passed to remember the day of their parting clearly. Yet, every moment without her had been another moment suffering in silent agony, another moment dying in a sadness that he could not hide. All he remembered was the pain, the torture, and the nightmares... but also the love...

For the first time in an eternity, the Nem'vaah simply stood speechless in front of another being. However this was not just any being, but none other then the one for which his cold heart pounded once again... Tears came down his cheeks as he cried in silence, yet he wasn't shameful about his own inability to contain his emotions now. Never would another have neglected his feelings in such a time. Thus, he felt no shame.

He walked to her slowly stopping only when there seemed to be no separation between them. His arms pulled her tightly against him, without a word. Instead, he simply wished to hang onto this moment of silence as if to finally realize all of it was not the works of a mere illusion, but a reality. The same prayer he had uttered each day, a prayer for them to be brought back as one, was finally answered. What once was a dream was now becoming truth.

He could not define his emotions. Never had he felt such relief, love, and sorrow. Never had he found a moment of joy in the past millennia without her.

A whisper, so gentle it became nearly inaudible finally escaped his lips. If they had not been so close, she would have heard nothing but a gentle wind, or sigh, escape his mouth.

"I love you..."

XxxxX

Once the meeting had been adjourned, Tweeto came rolling into the room beeping angrily at the other Jedi that passed him. It seemed that the droid was refused to enter the hall and had been held up for the entire time until the meeting had ended. The droid had tried to reach his master by his comlink, but it had been turned off for some reason.

Damien looked up to see Tweeto coming towards him and rose from his seat. "Tweeto. Why are you here and not with Arael? I specifically told you to stay with her in case she ne-" He was cut off as Tweeto replied in frustrated beeps and whistles. "She is? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Damien grabbed his cloak and pulled it on as he rushed out of the council chambers.

XxxxX

It was hard for Selae to keep on this train of thought. Her own mind  
seemed to race with the joy of the reaction she was receiving from him. Never before had this man broken down to the degree that he was at that moment. It just showed that he was a man just as any other after all... and that he had a weakness. It was this very weakness she was using to destroy him. Just as he tried so many times to destroy her, she would turn his emotions against him.

The doppelganger closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his body near her. Soft sobs escaped as he held her. One would think that the memories of the past filled her mind...memories of the two being together. Yet, there were no such memories, only an act. A well conceived and planned act too.

Though she hated it, Selae pulled upon the love Kyra had for Kit to fuel her feelings. The woman's love for Ranka must have been strong to elicit such an emotional response. The arms of the redhead wrapped themselves around Ranka as she laid her head against him. Her voice when she replied was so quiet and tender that none could have seen through the lure. "It really is you. I had hoped to find you here but was uncertain. I have been gone for so long. There are times I wish I hadn't left..."

He could tell there was more to what she wanted to say. Selae needed to be given a clue. She only knew the woman had left him behind. What she didn't know were the circumstances or the reason for her leaving. Was it out of anger or something else? She didn't really know how to respond. It was this uncertainty that made things all the more exciting...especially being so close to him. One false move and he could and probably would rip her to shreds to find the truth.

His thoughts were as incoherent as the waves of the crashing sea against the shore from the storm raging outside. Unable to hold his normal demeanour, he found his emotions getting the best of him. So many memories once held back were now flowing as freely as a river. The current was changing with every breath, every heart-beat as she saw the images from ancient times within her own mind. Beyond what her mind or imagination could conceive, she was forced to simply watch as the events of his past unfolded before her. She heard and saw the many Dematri marching in lines, forced into labour at the hands of the Sith. With the yell of one of the slaves, the dark world was being put to flames and the people were slaughtered. Ranka's father was the first to be killed before his innocent, child eyes.

The cold chill of Rhen vaar then seemed to be running through her veins as it had been through his owns. His eyes looked upon her, the emerald jewels glistening in the moonlight instantly broke her free from all the nightmares he was reliving. He laid his hand on her cheek, which she took in her palm. Once again, she felt herself being sent back into his mind against her own will.

She was standing in this same room enlightened by the light of day. A younger Ranka was kissing Fortuna. As their lips met, she felt herself quickly being pushed into another vortex through time as the violent hiss of lightsabers clashing like the thunderous wrath of the gods erupted around her. The world around her was being plunged into a deepening chaos as if the earth itself was dying, stumbling on itself.

A heart-breaking yell of rage echoed throughout the destructed plains. The voice was one she knew far to well. It belonged to the Nem'vaah. "Nooooooo!!"

Falling back to the present, the silver haired being was still standing before her. He kissed her hand as she brought her gaze back to his eyes of jade. In their depths, she found herself being transported back in time again to this same nightly environment of the temple. A blue haze was drawn over the perfect face of Fortuna as she slapped the Dematri across the face. The burning sensation non-existent as the dimension shifted around them. The doppelganger then found herself at the top of the hill over the ocean, seeing a Ranka she had just seen moments ago; with tears in his eyes. She held his hands tightly before letting him go, and fell towards the shifting waters.

''I love you…" these words echoed in her mind.

Words couldn't come as the visions flooded her mind. She had lived the pain and suffering he had kept inside. Selae began to understand some of what made him who he was. Yet, many questions still were there to be answered. Why had Fortuna slapped him? What was the battle with the lightsabers... finally, and most importantly, what was it that had driven his former love to the point of casting herself into the waters?

Inside, she could feel Kyra deeply responding to the pain Ranka had felt. It wasn't that much different from the pain that she herself had felt. Why was it that he wasn't driven to madness or even the dark side?

Selae could care less about such things. Before her was an enemy, and this was her time of revenge. She was determined to have it too. Fortuna took a step back away from Ranka with a haunted look on her face. Such pain filled her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief.

"That night...I remember now." Her words were a little more confident and filled with anger, though her mind still reeled from the visions.

She swallowed hard as if trying to swallow a large stone in her throat. Before she could go too much further, she needed more information. The strain of keeping up the illusion was starting to wear upon her too. The time to move against him would have to be soon, yet she had to hold it out longer. The longer the trickery lasted, the greater the suffering would be. What kept her going was the satisfaction she would have in his rage at her imitation of his one true love...the love he never could get over.

He turned away, as if he was being consumed by an unspeakable guilt. He dared not to look her in the eyes as the memories filled his thoughts. Images simply flew by in the fraction of an instant, forming unrecognizable events as the terrible sound of thunder erupted outside. The vicious light cast itself across the entirety of the room. Ghostly shapes were making their appearances within the light. All eyes were gazing on the wicked woman within that small time in which the lightning enlightened the temple with it's electric light. Their gaze were as cold as the Nem'vaah's, and terrifying under the circumstances she was in. She recognized some well, though others were simply from another time before hers.

She could see Darius near his ancestor Tamir, which she recognized because the many statues erected in honour of their name. Near them, in the shadows was Exar Kun, whom she had faced in the past, his gaze as judging as the one of the Nem'vaah from which she was spared for the moment. She could see a man holding a majestic Staff carved in ways impossible to forge and an equally beautiful amulet, which held the darkest of aura around it. Beside him stood a warrior holding a dark sword carved again by apparently the same hands into shapes that seemed to defy the natural order of things.

It is then she saw Devlen, his brother from which the resemblance was remarkable, holding a Dematrian weapon she well recognized. His features were focused on the true, ghostly Fortuna. The scene, she realized, was being laid out behind the Dematri. She could see the spectre tense the muscles in his hand as he slowly pulled the trigger and - ... The light ceased.

"It wasn't your fault Fortuna... You cannot know how deeply saddened I was of never having been given a chance to tell how much I am sorry..." came Ranka's voice through the confusion.

Lightning struck again as he turned around, other shapes being formed from which she did not recognize a soul save one. The same woman she shared the thoughts with, Kyra, was standing behind the Dematri. In a disturbing echo, she was crying out his name.

The expression on the Nem'vaah's face quickly changed as if something more horrible then these events from the past was about to occur. Taking one of his pistols and pointing it directly where the ghost stood, the darkness claimed once more its rightful place within the ancient walls. "Kyra...?"

"Kyra isn't here right now." The creases in the cheek deepened as her lips curled up into a smirk that said it all. She took a step towards him so the next flash of lightning could catch her face completely. Before him he saw the face of Fortuna, yet the voice and the previous expression spoke of only one person...Selae.

A deep chuckle rose up from her throat as she watched his face becoming overwhelmed by a flurry of sensations. Seeing the calmness and sorrow fading away, only anger was etched there now. She enjoyed watching the picture of this change in her mind over and over again.

"So much sorrow in your life but not nearly enough to teach you a firm lesson. The Sith destroyed your family but left an important part behind..." her cold voice mocked while her eyes narrowed. Selae's voice then dropped into a more menacing tone. "..._You_."

Her features lighten again in the next flash of light. "Finally, I have tasted the lips of sorrow of the great Ranka Darkbroode. Can't say I'm that impressed either. Fortuna was a fool."

His eyes widened as if he wouldn't allow himself to believe what he had just heard and seen. Looking at her with his Emerald eyes from which the radiance of hate grew so deep, the usual chill was being replaced by the flames of anger. Burning with hellfire, he plunged ever so deeply into the abyss of torment and deepening hatred for the hypocrisy that damned him to this hell...her.

Her lightsaber sprang to life as she heard the first of many detonations. Without truly knowing what was happening, a series of explosions occurred around her. The old marble shattered into countless shards as in an apocalyptic event. She blocked the storm of projectiles thrown at her as best that she could. She began to back away the from the erupting volcano that was the fury of the Dematri until her back was against the wall. She was trapped within the mist of dust from the gunfire.

The menacing sound of a metallic weapon being pulled out of its sheathe  
quickly showed that the Nem'vaah had no intentions of playing games with her any longer. In the darkness, she simply heard the constant rumbling of the thunder outside, as well as his steps, which echoed so painfully loud in her ears. His very presence seemed to overwhelm the very aura of the temple itself. The usual whisper in his voice changed to an oppressing yell in the resonance of the hall. It was as if the force was screaming the end of things to the impostor. The dark side was filling every breaths as he approached her.

"So be it Selae... You shredded my heart until now... Until now there is nothing left to destroy. You wished to see what forged my past, then I will show you exactly what you want to see; a tortured and twisted vision!"

A quick reflection from the moonlight came as her only warning as the blade sliced through the air with inhuman ferocity. His yell of rage pierced the silence fuelling his attack against her. Acting by instinct she simply ducked and ran for her life as a thin layer of dark metal cut her hair of flames. The metal of the blade sliced through the wall of ancient rock in a sound even more terrible then the raging storm outside.

Escaping the mist, she ran and risked a look back to see an entire section of the wall being thrown against the other, crushing the very structure of the temple. Out of the cloud of dust came the Nem'vaah with his eyes burning of deep flames. Ranka's anger was boiling through his veins making his steps echo against the torn floor of the cathedral as he walked towards his prey.

As she ran down the hallway, laughter soon filled it and echoed off the stone. One would almost think that this was more than just a fight for her life. To Selae this was a dangerous game, but still it was a game. Bullets had pierced her body in a few places but her robes hid the damage from his sight. The biosuit offered some protection against the attack, but it wasn't enough to stop the bullets from moving beyond. She rose above the pain, using it to fuel her in fighting him. _This_ was what she had waited so long for. This was a battle to end all battles. She waved her free hand as she ran and tapestries ripped off of the wall and were flung backwards to try to obscure his view as she made her way towards a series of doors. The lightning flashed only to show him red fabric falling down for when they hit the floor she had disappeared.

The hunt was now on.


	5. Chapter 4 Joy and Hate

After leaving you all on a bit of a cliff-hanger in the last chapter, here is the confrontation most of you have been waiting for at this point: Ranka and Selae! Hopefully this won't be a let-down, as I am certain that if you are still reading this, it is because you are waiting for something big to happen, no worries, you won't be dissapointed ;)

No, I am NOT obsessed with Emerald-green eyes... It is purely coincidental that many of my characters share that trait... I swear XD

Enjoy ;)

**Chapter 4 - The Vicious Circle of Joy and Hate**

Written by Kelly (Kyra) and Kel (Ranka)

Damien finally made it to the medical wing only to find Arael in the throws of another contraction. A staff member held her hand, as she was bent over using breathing techniques to lessen the pain. Her reddish locks were plastered to her forehead as she turned to see him walk into the room. She outstretched her hand urging him forward. Damien did not hesitate as he dropped his cloak on a nearby chair and took the hand of his wife. He kissed her forehead and spoke softly in her ear helping to encourage her as the contraction passed.

"Glad…you could make it." She smiled at the joke as he held her hand tightly and brushed her hair off of her brow.

"What can I say? Traffic was hectic." They both laughed as his look of concern passed over her face. "How are you doing?"

Arael shrugged as she shifted her weight on the bed a little and smiled at him. "Not too shabby. Your son seems to pick the perfect time to make his appearance. He waits until you're pulled away from me."

"I'm here now."

Both turn as the doctor walked back into the room. He smiled at the couple before moving to check to see how far along she was. "Looks like Daddy had the perfect timing. I'll go and get things ready."

Damien nodded his head to the doctor and turned back to Arael kissing her forehead again. "Did you hear that?"

She nodded her head and then her face scrunched again in pain as she cried out a little. Another contraction had struck her and this one was stronger than the ones before. Her hand squeezed his hard.

XxxxX

Selae leaned against the door to listen the cadence of the footsteps in the hallway. It was only when he had moved close to it that she moved away and used the Force to jump up. Catching herself on the ledge, she watched the door closely. All around the room were books—various collections from all his years as a Master, and back to the times of Tamir's reign. From above she watched him enter the room like an owl watching a mouse in the darkness.

His steps were being silenced by fine red silk below his feet as he walked through the many books that formed the hallways of the library. The tapestries floated backwards with the breeze his walking created, adding a slight rustling sound.

His slow, almost calculated movements, stalking into the shadows of the study like a predator; his eyes scanned every corner of the room, finding nothing but the darkness. He knew better then to believe she had escaped. Even through his rage, his clarity was astonishing and focused, as always. The emerald eyes she knew so well reflected the light of the lightning as she looked at him. All of his senses remained alert through the oppressive silence of the room and the raging chaos outside. The calm beating of his heart was loud in his ears. Ranka also heard the beating of another heart within this same room, the heart of Selae from which he so pleasantly thought of removing from her chest. She would realize her mistake of having re-opened wounds from the distant pass in such a repulsive manner. He could hear her heart accelerate as well as hearing every single one of her thoughts. They were thoughts of the suicidal thrill that had driven her here to torment him in such a manner.

In all of his life he had loathed the Sith. He detested them. Now just like them he hated her, and her only for this moment from which words could not describe the depth. Serpents of red energy circulated around the hands of the Dematri, gradually enhancing in intensity as he walked closer to her. Finally, when she thought she had been detected, he turned his back to her.

"Know this, Selae...this Universe isn't big enough for you to hide from me. Where ever you run, I will find you and put your destiny to its inevitable end - " He turned around with the dark clad firearm aimed at her just as the lightning betrayed her presence. She held her breath as she realized the power he was about to use against her. "Sith!"

He fired, and unleashed the immense energy held within his arm. The electric current flowed through the weapon and into the bullet, heating it until it became another shooting-star within the night. It was followed by a trail of crimson lightning. Its colour, which had been changed under the influence of his willpower, manifested all the hatred he felt for her. All of this was condensed into a single projectile that would prove to be her death if she were close enough to be touched even by the nearby threads of the raw, red energy. She would either live or die by her own decision. The force that once had filled the room seemed to have been sucked dry so she would receive no help this time.

Hearing his words and feeling his hatred was one thing. Seeing the projectile heading towards her and knowing the force behind it, as well as the knowledge that he meant to kill her quickly and viciously was another. If she didn't jump down to face him, then she would meet her end here. Simply running down the ledge wouldn't get her far enough away from the impact. She did the only thing she could have done at that point, leaped off of the ledge; she landed heavily on her two feet with one hand down on the ground to steady her. Her other hand held the lightsaber, which had been lit mid-flight. The shock of the jump reverberated through her legs as she felt the pain in the bottoms of her feet and her joints. Once steadied, she rose up from the ground. The bullet hit the wall along with the lightning as a flash of crimson light and the scent of scorched paintings and stone filled the air. Debris from the wall and tendrils of burnt fabric fell down around her dusting her cloak and hair with white powder. The humour in her eyes was now gone. Instead they were filled with a deep seated hatred for the man standing in front of her and astonishment.

"You surprised me with that attack, Ranka." She hated not feeling the Force about her, but it wasn't the first time either. Her time as Adesia had gotten her used to such things, yet her weaving abilities were weakened in this body.

A gentle breeze started to fill the room as if the window had broken. It was then her teeth were bared and she moved towards him with speed, brandishing her lightsaber in high guard towards Ranka. He had time to prepare for the inevitable attack as she heard the scratching ring of the blade leaving the scabbard again. Lightning flashed, drenching the room with bright white light as the ghost-like apparition that was really Selae moved towards him and swung the sword violently towards his chest.

Her blade met his in a clashing hiss from her saber as it sent white hot, thunderous flames around them from the impact. Yet something had gone horribly wrong in her attack. She did not dare to call such a pathetic attempt an offensive move against her enemy as an attack: for now, her lightsaber was closer to her own face rather than Ranka's.

Risking a glance to her side, she saw the bright reflection of her oceanic saber in the dark mirror of the blade by her neck. Her struggling hands held the saber before her as the only thing preventing her head from being severed from the rest of her body by the Horikon. The ancient blade was being pushed ever closer with growing strength from the Force. She knew she had to get away from him as his blade pushed closer to her neck again. Her attempts to push him away were futile. He was obsessed with the idea of decapitating her.

She finally gathered enough strength to push away from him as his sword still came close enough to knick the biosuit of Fortuna's neck. His blade sunk deeper through to hit her flesh and draw a thin crimson line across the pale skin. The biosuit was displaced atop her head a bit giving a sickly look to Fortuna as the face went slack. Backing away from Ranka, she ripped off the rest of the head and let loose her brunette mane of hair. Finally, they were literally face to face.

"Did you treat Fortuna with such gentleness as this?" she asked him sarcastically. Her words resonated through deathly silence after the loud clang of battle stilled for only a moment. He saw her goal in this game. She wished nothing more then to torment him as much as he had done to her. Yet, unlike her, he had no into talking. She, on the other hand had crossed the line beyond her station and sneaked into his past, followed by making false accusations from things she barely knew. He had heard enough of her words and sarcasm. As an answer, he simply pressed on with his attack.

His silence spoke of volume; his sword made great arcs into the air, slicing through the many shelves and tables held within the library. The lightsaber followed suit as it arced around to protect it's wielder. Sparks ignited flames in the books, burning away thousands of years of recorded accomplishments of the Nem'vaah order. The flickering blaze mirrored the hate both the Dematri and she shared.

His demonic strength pushed her away until finally her back encountered the wall. Having to support the dying strength in her arms that were blocking his mighty blows, she found herself having to draw upon her reserves to fuel her defence. His attacks seemed only to be gaining in intensity with every blow. Ranka broke her guard as he swiped his curved blade across to her side, cutting a straight line across her right arm with surgical precision. Selae emitted a muffled cry of pain as the blade sliced into the biosuit and cut her tender flesh beneath. Her saber dropped to the floor just as the creamy skin of the biosuit reformed over the wound. Raising the blade into the air to hammer it down over her head, Ranka prepared to deliver the final deathblow.

The Sith's eyes looked up to see the sword descending towards her head. Selae kicked up with her knee jabbing him hard right in the groin. The move was one she hoped would hold the blade from its descent and give her room to escape.

The Dematri fell to his knees as if a meteor had struck him, dropping his weapon, the pain surged through every nerve of his body. The great Ranka Darkbroode was her feet whimpering. "_Thank the force for the natural weaknesses of men" _she thought as she ran as far as she possibly could from the Nem'vaah. Selae bolted through the incandescent books and parchments, trying to put some space between her and the Nem'vaah master before her strength failed her.

The thunder echoed along with her steps and heavy breath while the wounds and fatigue started to have their toll on her. Running into the darkness, she rounded as many corners as she could to escape the sight of the enraged master and concentrated to reconnect with the Force. It was hard in this place of the ancient Nem'vaah. Pain coursed through her body as she tried to use the ancient sith technique to transcend pain. Even her weariness seemed to fade a little as she had made finally connected to her only lifeline. Ranka was powerful, this she had known for a long time. Yet, she thought herself capable to bring the great man down. He should have been confused in all the torment and not so focused.

Just as she thought the door would be in her sight, the horrific sound of Ranka's blade pierced through the air. Holding her breath out of surprise, the blade caught cut a few meshes of her hair as it raised upward, slicing the ceiling in two halves. Outside the lightning echoed loudly in unison with the havoc the blade wrought. The rain began to fall on them as did rubble from the ancient rock. Spinning around quickly, she brought her lightsaber up to block his next attack as the world poured down around them both. Her hair, weighed down by the pouring waters, fell into her face, obscuring part of her vision. Selae's chest heaved with exertion as she pushed back and swung again towards him mightily. A hissing sound and clouds of smoke rose from around the lightsaber as the raindrops were literally boiled to vapours. She would kill him or at least bring him down if it was the last thing she did.

His blade drove itself down into a guard. The blow sent golden sparks in between the blades, shining brightly like a sun within the darkness as their weapons collided. Not a single drop of rain met the ground as their blades parted briefly only to resume their onslaught. The intensity of the battle kept rising as each opponent sought to bring down his and her enemy.

Both became blurs within the light of the moon and the mist of rain, which evaporated from contact with the saber and was pushed away by the blade of the Dematri. The raindrops formed a dome over them as if held by some unseen force while elsewhere it fell unhindered. The impact of the blades gradually caused more apparent shockwaves, separating the two masters more so from the wrath of the elements. These same explosions, created by the blade of the Nem'vaah connecting to hers, she could feel within the force. They released a dangerous amount of force energy, forcing her to push herself beyond what she physically would have been capable of without her training. She quickly realized his technique was not so different then what she was doing this instant; driving the force into her attacks to take advantage of her foe. The process, however, was tiring. Exhaustion would follow if she couldn't put an end to this battle soon. This did not seem to be a problem for Ranka. She had to admire his well thought way of fighting. While the force did not flow constantly within his movements, he could spare himself the use of useless and tiresome movements. He only unleashed its full energy only when needed and thus, gave him a much greater stamina in a fight like this. Selae could not figure out as how exactly someone could gather enough of their spirit into the split second decisions required in an attack. At other times, she could have pondered this, yet now she neither wished it nor cared. She wanted to see the corpse of this being before the first rays of the sun would pierce the horizon.

Now the only thing standing between them was thin air and their blades as they stood in the dome of rain. Both swords encountered each other faster then an automatic weapon could possibly fire. As they jumped toward one another, both blades locked in the very center of the sphere in a final explosion. The circle of rain dropped heavily like a fist upon their shoulders as they pushed their swords towards one another. The heat was starting to build in between the two as rain evaporated before touching either blade. Both stood face to face, green eyes meeting ice cold blue eyes in mutual hatred as their warm breaths sent puffs of smoke in their pants to regain their energy. The blades raked against each other in spectacular sparks and hissing as they both finally pushed the other away and regrouped.

The moment in which the blades weren't locked was not long lived.  
Immediately, they both rushed in to meet each other again. Almost a rekindled ferocity possessed them both as grunts could be heard with each thrust of the blade and each twist and turn. She had to admit she was tiring and the Force was the only thing keeping her alive at this point. The two were well matched, yet Ranka, with his years of experience was greater than her and her few. Eventually, he would get the best of her. Both she and he knew it. Another method had to be used if she was to survive.

As she twisted away from him after the crash-hiss of the two blades met again mightily, she felt his blade ripping through the suit and into her side. She arched her back and screamed out in pain stumbling away from him. He came forward with his sword. Still his face showed nothing but coldness and utter hate for the woman that had mocked everything he had loved. She was the epitome of all he hated. The sith woman's time had been coming and was well past due. His hand moved to brush the drenched hair out of his face and came back to the hilt to raise it up in a movement meant to behead her as she was bent over in pain. She knew he was coming. Using this time to draw upon the force and gasping through the pain, she waited until he was nearer and raising his blade before turning her face quickly, letting her wet hair swing backwards and reaching out. Erupting from her fingertips were tiny bolts of pure blue-white energy racing towards him.

His eyes narrowed as he saw it rushing to meet the gap between them.  
Pulling one hand off of the blade, he reached out with quick reflexes and issued his own crimson lightning toward her. The two energy sources met with a cataclysmic crack and flash of bright light. Both of them used their reserves of the Force to push the lightning past. A weakened and pained Selae found herself being overcome by the blood-red charge of electricity. It fully struck her in the chest sending her backwards through one of the temple's walls.

XxxxX

"Push!" The doctor's order was clear as Arael sat up and pushed with all her might. "Come on, Arael. Keep on pushing..." The physician's hands moved towards the suction bulb as he cradled the head of the babe in his arms and suctioned the nose and mouth out.

Damien looked down at the face of his son with excitement in his face as he encouraged her as well. Arael pushed hard one more time and then lay back on the bed exhausted. The doctors suctioned his mouth and lungs out again as the sound of the infant's crying filled the room. Arael laughed with joy as tears fell down her face. "It's a boy," the doctor told both parents happily.

The nurses wiped his face and hands gently before wrapping his tiny form in a blanket and handing him to the waiting arms of Arael. She held him close to her and looked upon her precious son's face before looking up to see the reaction of her husband.

Damien found himself unable to speak as he simply moved his hand to take the tiny hand of his son and then moved down to kiss Arael's forehead again. The infant's eyes winked from the sudden flood of lights still as they darted from his mother and father. Each time one of them spoke to him, his eyes moved toward them.

Arael's gaze stayed upon him as she spoke between her cooing. "What shall we name him?"

Damien looked at the blue eyes of his boy and proudly uttered the name. "Kieran."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Kieran. I like that." Her gaze turned back to her son as he seemed to be drifting into sleep tired from the ordeal.

XxxxX

She fought against losing consciousness as the dark figure of Ranka moved forward yet again. He stepped over the rubble as if it were nothing beneath his boots. The emerald green eyes looked to and from in the room to see try to find any trace of her. The darkness hid her form until a flash of lightning illuminated the room. Like a hawk, his eyes turned towards her quickly as she raised her hand up again and used the Force to pick up one of the large, heavy chunks of stone wall and hurl it at him hoping to send him backwards. If she could get him away from her, she could make a break for the opening and run towards her ship. It was her only hope now. She knew that she was not going to defeat him.

A loud groan was heard as the wall struck the figure bearing the eyes of pure emerald, shattering and burying the Nem'vaah under an impressive amount of rock. She knew that this would not hold him very long. Using what little time was given to her, she ran through the hole she had just made in the temple using all of her remaining strength, both within the force and in her weakening self to escape to her ship.

Rain caressed her cheeks again as she nearly flew out of the old structure. The tears from the sky poured down heavily upon the plains of the peaceful planet as the storm was reaching its climax. The rumbling of the thunder and lightning became a glass shattering series of blasts within the clouds as if the very hate the Dematri inspired the clouds with his evil intent. She did not care; she simply wished to put an end to this eternal confrontation she had bared with him over the course of the past years. Rage filled her thoughts as she knew well that there were no problems she could solve through the act she had accomplished here. He had prevented her to rise as the Dark Lord in a fateful confrontation on Korriban and humiliated her beyond contempt; he had been a spoiler to all of her plans. Neither her words, nor her acts had been strong enough to remove him from the chain of these events. His words had put Kyra in an inability to continue her own plans against the galaxy, thus slowing ultimately even Selae's. Now, her plans had failed again as he proved to be one of the most, if not the most dangerous of her adversaries. Shrouding himself under a veil of shadows, she had never expected such things from any living being. He was able to manipulate her schemes against her, all but through sheer will.

Another blast roared across the field, a blast which did not belong to the vengeful skies above her. This blast was one from a murderous weapon. Her reflexes being slowed from the fatigue, another sharp pain pierced through all the muscles of her body. She could feel another of the damned projectiles inserting itself in her flesh. Nearly losing her balance, she finally arrived at her ship, jumping right into the cockpit unceremoniously to turn on all the systems through the force since she knew them by heart. Selae had to get away from this place immediately.

Loud bangs resonated against the durasteel as she lifted off into the atmosphere only to finally cease while the ship slowly drifted off the orbit of the planet. Her torment receded, bringing her back from the precipice of madness. Pain was her only companion in the cold infinite space.

Entering the hyperspace coordinate, she saw her location appearing on her holoscreen as the planet of Nem'vaar. She stood silently as her finger stopped above the delete command. Taking a deep breath she pushed the button erasing all data files of the strange world. Only then did her ship disappear as it entered hyperspace. Finally, she was allowed to rest. Fighting the best she could the vision of the Emerald eyes out of her mind she fell into a deep sleep...

XxxxX

The dark silhouette stood within the pitch of night, glaring long at the few stars that pierced through the black clouds in the weakening storm in hopes to have a last sight of the person he hated with such passion. Somehow, he knew this was the last of their encounters...this having been both at once the pinnacle and the end of their confrontations. He turned back into the darkness of the temple walking through the destruction both of them had caused in their wake. Arriving at the central hall, he realized he still held his weapon in hand. Holstering it, a grim satisfaction ran throughout his face as he sat upon the center of the dome. _She had lost..._


End file.
